Someone Like You
by cutesypie22
Summary: Set five years after the TV show, Austin moved away and Ally went to visit him one day. Then, suddenly, Ally has an album out? What? Inspired by the song Someone Like You by Adelle.


**This is set five years from the TV show. Austin moved away, and Ally went to visit him...**

Ally walked up the driveway of her former best friend's house, chewing on her hair as she went. She really hoped that after five years he still remembered her. She stood on the doorstep, took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. A twenty one year old man with blonde hair opened the door.

"No way!" he said. "Ally?"

"Austin?" said Ally, just to make sure she was at the right place.

"Ally! I haven't seen you in so long!" he yelled. He hugged her. "How's everyone? Trish and Dez and your dad and you. What's been happening?"

"Well its been pretty boring without you, but at least we survived this long," Ally said. "And as for Trish and Dez, I think he proposed to her, because they went on a date, and when they came back Trish wad all happy and she was wearing a ring."

"Really? Wow. And the award for most unexpected couple goes to...drum roll," said Austin. He and Ally drummed on the walls. "Trish and Dez!" They both laughed. Ally sighed. "I miss this. Hanging out with you. It's just not the same anymore. I've got no one to write songs for. Or about!"

"You mean you're still single?" said Austin in disbelief. Ally raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, you're a great person! You're kind, you're sweet, you're talented, you're hot-"

"What did you say?"

"I said kind sweet and talented and then I just stopped!" said Austin.

"Umm... okay," said Ally. She laughed. Austin laughed too. They laughed and laughed until they were interrupted by a blonde woman walking up to them.

"Hey, Austin," she said.

"Who's this, Austin?" Ally asked.

"Who's this?" said the blonde woman, looking Ally up and down.

"Oh, um, Ally this is Emma. Emma this is Ally. Why don't I go now?" he said trying to make a getaway.

"Not so fast, baby," said Emma.

"Baby?" repeated Ally.

"Yeah, I'm his fiancee,"said Emma.

Ally looked at Austin with hurt in her eyes. She ran down the driveway as fast as she possibly could.

"Ally, wait!' called Austin. But it was too late.

"Seriously, who was that?"

"My best friend," said Austin.

Back in Miami, Ally walked back into the Sonic Boom.

"How'd it go?" asked Trish. Ally's eyes filled with tears.

"He's engaged," she choked out.

"Oh," said Trish. "I am so sorry."

"Guess what?" said Dez. "Austin just called. He asked me to be his best man, I said yes then he hung up. Where's the ring, Ally?" This just made Ally sob even harder.

"What?" said Dez.

Trish whispered the situation in his ear.

"Oops," he said. "Sorry, Ally." Ally ran into her practice room, still sobbing.

About a month later, Emma came home with a CD. "Hey," she said. "Isn't this your little friend?" Austin jaw dropped. He nodded. Emma gave the CD to him. He looked at the list of songs on the back. He was stunned. Double Take, Break down the Walls, A Billion Hits, Not a Love Song, You Don't See Me and all the other songs she had written. Plus, a bonus track. It wad a song he didn't know or didn't remember. He looked inside the case and found a dedication. It read:

_My very first album is dedicated to my best friend, Austin Moon. Austin, you are my best friend, my goose, my inspiration. Love you, xoxo._

He smiled.

"Gotta go, honey. I'm late for my meeting." said Emma.

"Hm," replied Austin. Nice she was gone, he put the CD into the CD player. He listened to all the songs she had written, all for him, and sang along to them. Then, it came to the bonus track, Someone Like You. Austin listened carefully to this song.

_ heard that you're settled down_  
><em>That you found a girl and you're married now.<em>  
><em>I heard that your dreams came true.<em>  
><em>Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.<em>

_Old friend, why are you so shy?_  
><em>Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light.<em>

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_  
><em>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.<em>  
><em>I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded<em>  
><em>That for me it isn't over.<em>

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_  
><em>I wish nothing but the best for you too<em>  
><em>Don't forget me, I beg<em>  
><em>I remember you said,<em>  
><em>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,<em>  
><em>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, "<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>

_You know how the time flies_  
><em>Only yesterday was the time of our lives<em>  
><em>We were born and raised<em>  
><em>In a summer haze<em>  
><em>Bound by the surprise of our glory days<em>

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_  
><em>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.<em>  
><em>I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded<em>  
><em>That for me it isn't over.<em>

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_  
><em>I wish nothing but the best for you too<em>  
><em>Don't forget me, I beg<em>  
><em>I remember you said,<em>  
><em>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>

_Nothing compares_  
><em>No worries or cares<em>  
><em>Regrets and mistakes<em>  
><em>They are memories made.<em>  
><em>Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?<em>

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_  
><em>I wish nothing but the best for you<em>  
><em>Don't forget me, I beg<em>  
><em>I remember you said,<em>  
><em>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."<em>

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_  
><em>I wish nothing but the best for you too<em>  
><em>Don't forget me, I beg<em>  
><em>I remember you said,<em>  
><em>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,<em>  
><em>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>

When the sing was over, Austin got up, grabbed the CD and his keys and ran out to his car. He was driving to Miami.


End file.
